This invention relates in general to firearms and in particular to a new and useful adapter cartridge for insertion tube systems.
This invention particularly concerns an adapter cartridge for insertion tube systems, comprising a cartridge case, an axially adjoining firing pin sleeve, a cartridge base, and a cylindrical jacket casing.
A similar adapter cartridge is disclosed, for example, by German Pat. No. 33 21 233. The cartridge case, the cartridge base, and the cylindrical jacket are made of metal in this case, for example of brass. However, these brass shells that are used have the drawback of a specific gravity of 8.5 g/cm.sup.3, with the total weight of the adapter cartridge being at the allowable upper limit. Another added drawback is the fact that the adapter cartriges are ejected from the gun after the shot as they are and fall into the so-called spent shell box. This leads to damage to the adapter cartridges beneath, which show dents and depressions from the impact of the ejected cartridges and therefore can no longer be loaded after a short time. The relatively costly and valuable brass shell consequently has to be replaced after only a short time.